


Danger, Mrs. Higurashi!

by Abraxas (Qlippoth)



Series: The 6ixth Session [4]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Inuyasha Issekiwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas
Summary: Mrs. Higurashi takes classes on flower arrangement and developes a crush on her teacher; she's happy but is that love doomed from the start?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome's Mother/Naraku
Series: The 6ixth Session [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611058
Kudos: 2





	Danger, Mrs. Higurashi!

Originally Published June 25, 2006

* * *

Mrs. Higurashi looked into the mirror. She wanted to be perfect. It was Friday and Friday was his. His, him, her instructor.

Her father noted the effect of that weekly, afternoon lesson.

"Everyone's got someone but me."

She blushed - _it was obvious_?

Mrs. Higurashi walked temple to school.

They weren't together - officially - yet there was intimacy the like of which she hadn't felt since her husband.... There was closeness that was mutual with teacher and student yearning for each other.

She fantasized about it. He was young and old fashioned, as if from the Feudal Era. She was young and alone since her husband.... _How would family react_? - she wondered.

Mrs. Higurashi entered the classroom. Within students preened flowers. She waited, nervous, until teacher offered stems of cleome. They were flawless, that sacrifice, and she accepted them. Her hand touched his. His fingers tapped hers like a spider approaching its mate's web.

She looked at his face - lips smiling longingly, heart racing wildly. He smiled at her blush - she almost melted into his kimono. The teacher was silent by the student but with those wide, lilac-lined eyes of his there was no need to speak.

"Oh, Master Onigumo."


End file.
